


If I Die Before You Do

by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD



Category: Twilight
Genre: Angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD/pseuds/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no such thing as forever....</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Die Before You Do

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my mind for a while now it was actually getting irritating. So I finally sat down and worked on it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the poem at the end of this fic. The characters belong to Ms. Stepheny Meyers and the poem belongs to Ms. Ashley Chavis... So please don't sue, I can barely afford gum...no wait, I can't even afford gum!

** If I Die Before You Do **

"Mister Black sir," the woman said. He looked up at the woman. "The best option for him now is to let him go. Nothing can be done for him now. It's been two years, we have to pull the plug. Even his father has agreed to let us do it." He nodded as tears began to flow down his face. He'd been fighting them for so long, trying to act strong, but now he couldn't, they were finally let free.

"Can I be there... Please... I want to be there..." The woman nodded, a sad smile on her face.

"If it's what you want, then yes." He nodded then he got up and followed the woman to the room.

Every day for the past two years it's been like this. Every day for the past two years he's come back here, to this sad place, hoping, praying, that they'd tell him his love had woken, that his love was alright. But every day for the past two years, they'd shake their heads and tell him there were no improvement, that his love most likely would never wake.

He didn't want to hear that, he wanted his love back! He tried to fight them pulling the plug for the past two years, but he knew he couldn't fight any longer. His love was gone, he'd been gone for two years, been gone since the accident, since that drucken driver drove him off the road, down the hill and right into a tree.

They walked into the room and he walked to the bed where his love was lying... lifeless, a vegetable. It wasn't fair! They were supposed to have forever, they were supposed to be together forever.

"You weren't supposed to leave me," he whispered, taking his love's cold, pail hand. "We were supposed to have forever. We were supposed to be together forever. You aren't supposed to be here. We're supposed to be together, at home. You weren't supposed to leave here. You... You left me."

"Mister Black..." He looked up at the woman. A doctor and a nurse was with the woman. His father was there too, so were his sisters.

"One more minute... Please."

"We have to, it's time."

"Please... One more minute..." His sisters stepped forward and gently pulled him away gently. He tried to fight them but they were still able to pull him away. He was shaking, he didn't want them to do this. He didn't want it! "Please... don't do this... Please..."

"Shhh..." His sisters muttured, trying to keep him from fighting.

"Don't do this... I can't lose him... Please don't do it... Please make them stop."

"I'm so sorry..." He tried to fight harder as the doctor pulled the plug and the monitor made that horrible continues sound. No more beep... beep... beep... Just one... continuous... _beeeeeeeeeep..._

"NO! NO! Please! Please don't let them do this! PLEASE!" He tried to fight his way back to his love. He had to bring his love back. He could lose the love of his life. He just couldn't. "I don't want it! Please! I don't want him gone!" He kept pushing his sisters away, fighting his way back to his dead lover. He almost succeed but he was stopped by his father, who held him tightly as he tried to break free. "I don't want it! I don't want it! Bring him back! Please, bring him back!"

"Mister Black," the doctor said, trying to calm him down.

"NO! I WANT HIM BACK! PLEASE BRING HIM BACK! I DON'T WANT HIM GONE! PLEASE!"

"Mister Black—"

"BRING HIM BACK! I DON'T WANT THIS! BRING HIM BACK!"

"Edward, please!" Alice muttered holding her brother's shaking hands. "He's gone."

"No... No... He can't be gone."

"You have to let him go."

"Not Jacob... Please not him..."

"I'm so sorry."

"He's gone Alice, he left me. He really left me."

"Shhh... It'll be okay."

"No it won't Alice. He gone. My Jake... he... he..."

"Shhh..." Edward continued to weep on his sisters shoulder as she tried to sooth him as best she could.

Alice looked at the lifeless form that was once Jacob Black one last time before she led her broken brother out the room.

"Goodbye my Jake..." Edward whispered as he was led out the room. "Goodbye forever my love, till we meet again..."

**_If I Die Before You Do_**  
 ** _Life goes on each and everyday._  
** Somedays life is happy, other days... not.  
But if I die before you do;  
Always know how much I loved you.  


I go through stress and depression,  
I go through fears of losing you,  
But baby, if I die before you do;  
Just know how close I was to you.

Heartache, pain, sorrow, and tears,  
Love, happiness, joy, and laughter,  
Baby, if I die before you do;  
Remember, how much I cared for you.

Never let me go, never GIVE UP,  
Never lose HOPE, never lose FAITH,  
Sweetheart, if I die before you do;  
Know that I'll still be in your heart.  
By:Ashley Chavis

**The End**

**(",)**

**Author's Note:**

> Short but... sad.
> 
> So there you have it. I wept the whole time I was writting (oh me!) but yeah... I've always wanted to write a Jacob dying fic (don't know why coz it always leaves me sad) and now I have...


End file.
